


必由之路

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, POV Richard Rider, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Richard Rider想很多。





	必由之路

“第一轮算在Quill账上！”Rocket跳到桌子上大声宣布。

所有人都欢呼起来，除了Peter。Peter的抗议被淹没了，他的信用点正在机器上刷刷下降，这要归功于Rocket矫健的伸手。Richard接过啤酒，他挨着星爵在他早就用胳膊圈出的位置上坐好，疲惫的肌肉贴着沙发背缓缓放松。他们陷入舒适的沉默中，只有Peter随着节拍一抖一抖的大腿不住地擦过Richard快要失去意识的身体。

“所以。”Peter凑在他的耳边小声说着，尽管音乐正走向第一个小高潮，但是Richard还是能听见Peter的每一次呼吸。

Richard等了一会儿，Peter只是继续维持着额头堪堪贴着新星额角的位置，半阖着眼睛，Richard在他睡着前用肩膀轻轻撞了一下他的身体：“所以？”

Peter猛地拉开了他们的距离，他揉着后颈大声叹了口气，他又变得遥远而模糊了起来。室内的冷气钻入了空隙中，冰块在Richard的胃里打着转。

“刚才真险。”星爵大声说着。

“是啊！”Richard举起手中的杯子和Peter碰了一下。

 -

他喜欢这样的感觉，他喜欢Peter拉着他在人群中踉踉跄跄地行走，所有的吵杂无序都与他们暂时隔绝，他喜欢Peter醉醺醺的呼吸喷洒在他的肩头，他喜欢Peter摁在他胸口的吃吃笑声。Peter攥着他的胳膊，全身的重量都靠在他的身上，就像是全世界只有他能够支撑住Peter。

Peter 努力抬起脑袋，黑暗中他们看不清彼此，只能摸索着对方的存在。这很好。他喜欢这样的感觉，在黑暗中额头碰到下巴，后脑勺被撞到墙壁上，脚踢到了小腿，但是他们最终会相遇的。Peter的嘴唇在他的嘴唇间懒洋洋地吮吸着。

“我们还有很多的时间。”Peter嘟囔着，像是在警告时间不要来找他们的麻烦。

-

Peter往咖啡里倒着威士忌，Richard甚至都没发现Peter到底是从哪里摸出的咖啡。他摇了摇头转身对身后的酒保指了指他们空了的杯子，在他另一侧沉默许久的Gamora扬起眉毛。

“好吧，这位女士的也算在我头上。”Richard好脾气地补充。

女刺客心满意足地点点头。Richard重新把自己的后背舒舒服服地贴在沙发上。按照Peter的习惯，不久后他们就该换个地方了，不过眼下他还可以享受一会儿酒吧里浑浊的空气和轻飘飘的麻醉感。

Gamora还在看着他们。Peter开始举着杯子说一些不甚清晰的呓语，他拍着Richard的大腿，根据新星对他的了解，Peter可能被自己的笑话逗笑了，并且他以为巴掌下砰砰作响的是属于自己的身体部位。

并且Gamora朝他们两个露出了一个意味深长的微笑。

Richard越过Peter瘫软在自己手臂上的沉重身体对她抬起眉毛做出一个询问的表情。

“没什么。”Gamora站起身，她很美，尤其在室内摇晃的彩色光芒下，她看起来像是一尊遥不可及且蓄势待发的重型武器，指明而简洁，还有一点神秘。

Richard昏沉沉的脑袋不喜欢神秘，他决定好好询问一番Gamora。

“我们去跳舞！”突然站起身的Peter让刚沉下脚后跟膝盖发力的Richard往前跌了一下，他匆忙向一对经过的情侣道歉，Peter拉扯着他险险站稳的身体急不可耐地朝另一个房间跑去，顺带撞翻了一个预留位的牌子。“快，Richard，舞池要占满了。”

Richard想要指明Peter行进的方向与舞池正相反，他试图引起好友注意的嚷嚷被一阵突然掀起的尖叫所盖过。新星无力地扭头，角落里Gamora向他举起酒杯，优雅地对他点了点头。

Gamora的嘴型做了一个夸张的嘴型：“干杯！”

干你个大头鬼！Richard在心中翻了个白眼。

-

他被 Peter 圈在双臂之间，Peter的一直腿过分用力地顶着他的腹部。这本来应该是一个暧昧十足的姿势，但暧昧要求若即若离，似有还无。不是说他在抱怨什么。Peter的嘴在他的脖子上画着一个歪歪扭扭的路线图，然后来到了他敞开的衣领里，舌头探进了他衣服下汗湿的胸口。

他意识到——他。真的。喜欢这样的感觉。

Peter 在他的手掌中呻吟着，他扬起的脑袋暴露出脖颈略微坎坷的弧度，落入Richard的口中。Peter的臀在他的手中颤抖着。Riiiichaaaard。Peter叹息。他一遍一遍说着。Richard终于适应黑暗的视线描绘出他彷徨的脸庞。

一切。Richard的回答是一个许诺。任何事。

-

“这他妈值得我们好好喝上一杯！”Rocket收好炮筒，大声宣布道。

他的提议获得了零零散散但颇为热切的响应，包括中坐在地上揉着脑袋眼神涣散的Peter。Richard在他面前小心翼翼地降落，向Peter脏兮兮的脸蛋伸出手。Peter朝他笑了一下，他的眼中还带着一丝后怕，Richard不由得好奇Peter在怕什么——是怕新星没有及时出手于是星爵上下分离，还是怕星爵没有及时出手于是树人左右分离？

他及时止住了自己的念头。Peter紧紧中住他的手，急促有力的脉搏撞击着Richard的指腹。

“谢谢。”Peter揉开溅入眼角的血迹。

再也不要。Richard在心中想。

“不用谢。”Richard大笑着拍了拍Peter的后背。

Drax正在他们的不远处和Rocket合唱着，“酒吧！酒吧！”他们的影子拖得长长的，地平线在光照下闪闪发光，巨兽在他们身后无声沉没深渊。Rocket说得对，这值得他们好好喝上一杯。

-

Peter 在他的怀中发抖，他往Richard怀中缩进去，像是要钻进他的胸腔里。实际上他的身体很热，潮湿而滚烫。他们拥抱在一起，Peter的喘息灌进Richard的毛孔里，他的身体摩擦着Richard，他们分泌的体液混合在一起，Richard顶进Peter的身体里时意识到他们不可能更亲密了。

除非。Richard进一步思索着，然后他的思绪断在了这里。

Peter 急喘着垫着脚往后绊了一下，他们撞在墙上，Peter重新盘上自己的腿。对不起。他嘟囔着，然后他有些蛮横地拧了一下身体里Richard正兴致勃勃的器官。快点，更多，操你的。Richard的喉咙发出了干咽般的回应。

他稍稍后退然后带着Peter的屁股一起撞在墙板上。音乐声很大，鼓点仿佛是为他们专门敲奏。越发密集的节拍将他们相连的躯体向上托起，Peter红润的嘴唇在牙齿下越发扭曲。Richard睁大了眼睛看着怀里的脑袋，Peter在欲望下潮红的脸庞陌生却又令他感到渴望。所有的Peter都令他渴望。他的心和下身一起膨胀起来，充斥着Peter。Peter变得模糊却如此接近，他融进了Richard的身体里，嵌在Richard的双臂之中。宇宙里所有的空隙与寒冷都被驱逐了。

他努力拾起自己的思绪。他被卷入了漩涡之中。Richard喊叫着试图找回支点，他越过高峰然后摔下了悬崖。Peter的膝盖夹着他绵软的小腿。他们下沉，像是一轮落日。

-

Richard被摇晃着。他先是想要反抗，后来他意识到Peter正在叫他。

“不去跳舞。”他积攒着所有的力气反抗。“好的好的。”Peter安抚他。

他欣慰地闭上眼睛。Peter难得毫不犹豫地采纳了他的意见，于是他带着小小的胜利陷入黑暗。Peter轻声笑着，“都听你的。但是……”

许久后世界在他的眼皮之后重新清晰起来。裤子。他摸索着。Peter一下一下拍着他的肩膀。他重新系紧自己的皮带。

沉默中Richard的躯体在冰冷中逐渐苏醒。Peter的呼吸平稳地进行着，绵长得像是一条河流，提醒者新星他在尴尬中干坐了多久。

许久后Peter收回了手。“走了？”星爵歪着脑袋问他，即使在黑暗中Richard也能感受到那个戏谑的表情。他带着几分赧意偏过头，看向黑暗与灯光交界处。远远地，他听到Rocket呼喊着一些不太礼貌的外星词汇。

“我们得谈一谈。”他正了正腰间的皮带，挺起胸。

Peter沉默地走到他身边，他们并肩面对着外面的世界像是面对着下一个艰巨的任务。然后在Richard能反应过来之前，Peter抬脚走进了嘈杂与光亮之中，他的背影挡住了舞池起伏的人群，于是Richard的世界重又变得昏暗。

“我们会的。”Peter说。然后他牵起了Richard的手。

Richard心想，他喜欢这样的感觉。

 


End file.
